Neko Problem
by NightBeastGirl
Summary: Konan está harta de ser la psicóloga de sus compañeros, así que decide darle una solución un poco...extrema ¿Con un jutsu prohibido? YAOI SasoDei, KakuHida, KisaIta, ZetTobi, y también un poco de PeinKonan. Fic bizarro xD
1. Konan's Style

La mañana había comenzado hacía pocas horas, la luna había bajado para darle paso al amanecer, y aunque aún era temprano, ya había actividad en la akatsuki-cueva…

Este fic se me ocurrió una mañana yendo al colegio…eso me pasa por ver imágenes SasoDei por dos horas antes de acostarme (aunque no me quejo :P)

Así que no esperen demasiado. Lo que sí les aseguro es que jamás se me había ocurrido algo tan bizarro (inners: mentirosa!!) bueno tal vez sí, pero nunca lo escribí ¬¬…

En fin, léanlo si quieren, no me hago cargo si necesitan psicólogo después…no apto para cardíacos :P

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Kishimoto-sensei…bla, bla, bla…Deidara es de Sasori y viceversa…el masoquista es del tacaño…etc., etc.

Aclaraciones:

Narración normal

_-Pensamientos-_ (aunque no hay muchos porque estos son POV)

-diálogos-

**00000000000** Cambio de escena/salto en el tiempo. (Se van a dar cuenta :P)

**Neko Problem**

**Capítulo 1: Konan's Style**

La mañana había comenzado hacía pocas horas, la luna había bajado para darle paso al amanecer, y aunque aún era temprano, ya había actividad en la Akatsuki-cueva.

En una de las habitaciones, acostada en una cama de frazadas color índigo, descansaba el único miembro femenino de la organización…

**Konan's POV**

Ahh…que hermoso día…No hace ni frío ni calor, hay una suave brisa…nadie está haciendo ruido, y se siente una enorme paz…

No, esto no encaja.

Algo está mal. Algo **debe** estar mal.

-Me aburrooo…-sí, ahí está.

¿Ya empecé a hablar sola? Sí que fue rápido…

Pero siempre es así. Soy la única que se despierta temprano. Bah, no siempre, mejor sería decir que soy la única desde que Pein se envició con ese especial de televisión… No se ni de qué se trata…pero creo que prefiero no saberlo, porque, ¿Qué puede estar viendo el jefe de una organización de criminales clase S a las 3 de la madrugada? Y por otro lado… ¿Cómo le hizo para que Kisame cediera de mirar el especial de "Semana del Tiburón"?

Mientras sigo pensando en eso oigo que tocan a la puerta de mi habitación. ¿Acaso alguien se despertó? Es un milagro…

Me levanto de mi cama y cruzo la habitación hacia la entrada. ¿Quién será? Espío a través de la mirilla… ¿qué tiene? ¿Tan raro es tener mirilla en una habitación personal? Vamos, no sean como Kakuzu, es sólo que es… para evitar visitas molestas…supongo que poder controlar al jefe tiene sus ventajas…

En fin… ¿Eh? ¿Es Deidara? ¿Qué hace el piromaniaco despierto? A estas horas él debería estar profundamente dormido junto con Sa--…

Tiempo fuera. Sasori está de misión junto con Kakuzu. Je… entre la marioneta que no habla y el tesorero que no habla porque está contando su dinero…. ahora que lo pienso, debe haber demasiada paz en el aire. Pero por alguna razón a Pein se le dio porque fueran ellos dos en lugar de las parejas habituales. Lo seguro es que terminarán rápido.

-¿Estás ahí Konan, hum?-ya voy, ya voy…pero si Kakuzu también salió, eso significa que…

Abro la puerta.

-Buenos días Konan, hum.

-Hola Konan.-tenía que ser, Hidan también está aquí.

-¿Qué pasa chicos? ¿Necesitan algo?-¿a qué habrán venido? Solo se me ocurre…

-Esteee…tenía que hablar contigo, hum.-lo que me imaginaba.

Terapia de grupo.

**000000000000000000000**

Varios minutos antes, en otra habitación con paredes de piedra, unos ojos azul cielo se abrían lentamente mientras su rubio dueño se despertaba.

**Deidara's POV**

Me desperté más temprano de lo habitual, hum. Cosa normal, si considero que anoche _sí_ pude dormir un poco. Sasori ya se fue. Típico de él, ni siquiera me avisó, hum. Primero está todo el día en su taller, y luego esto.

Pero supongo que no importa, me viene bien para lo que quería hacer.

Me levanto y entro al baño. Creo que me daré una ducha; me hace falta. Ahora… ¿Dónde lo dejé? Ah, aquí está: ¡mi champú de vainilla! (n/a: Perdón Say-Say pero tenía que usarlo XD). ¿Eh? ¡¿YA NO QUEDA?! ¡NO PUEDE SER, HUM! Eso me pasa por usarlo tanto…ni modo, tendré que usar el de Danna, jeje. Ah, lo malo es que el suyo huele a almendras…aunque a él le queda tan…¡¡bueno basta!! Lo único que falta es que me ahogue en mi propia baba, hum. Luego de vestirme, salgo de mi cuarto. Que silencioso está todo… lo bueno es que el idiota de Tobi no está por aquí. Camino hacia la planta alta de la cueva; todos los pasillos están vacíos. Creo que Pein estuvo hasta tarde viendo un especial de National Geographic, "Aprenda a infundir respeto" o algo así…

-Tu también te despertaste, ¿eh, rubia?-escucho una voz a mi espaldas. Me volteo, ése solo puede ser el religioso insoportable de Hidan.

-¡No me llames rubia, hum!-ya sé que es inútil, pero es la costumbre.-Por lo menos yo no soy masoquista.

-Joder, princesa, te despertaste de malas…y temprano. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Sasori no tuvo ganas anoche?

Siento mis mejillas arder,¡¡el que haya inventado el sonrojo merece morir!! _De hecho creo que yo mismo lo mataré, hum_ -¿Y tú qué, hum? ¿Kakuzu te dejó por su dinero?-Touché. Me mira con rabia, eso le pasa por molestar.

-Tsk…no me jodas, es muy temprano para pelear contigo.- ¡Tú empezaste, maldito hijo de…! Es increíble que a pesar de tener la misma pelea todas las mañanas igual nos llevemos bien…debe ser el resultado de la rutina.

-Lo mismo digo, hum.-lo miro.- Además ambos sabemos que el líder los mandó de misión juntos, hum.

-En todo caso, ¿qué haces en la planta de arriba? ¿Que tu habitación no estaba abajo?

Mierda…se dio cuenta.-Yo…Quería hablar con Konan, aunque no se si está despierta, hum.

-Joder, si no lo está, habrá que despertarla, y nos podría costar caro.

Me río internamente. "Costar caro". Si Kakuzu estuviera aquí ya habría llegado corriendo…o atravesando una pared. De hecho me sorprende que no haya llegado ya desde donde sea que estén. Tal vez a Hidan se le pegó su forma de hablar…bueno, mientras el tacaño no ande maldiciendo por ahí, o adorando a Jashin en su defecto, creo que no me importa.

Ambos caminamos hasta el cuarto de Konan. ¿Por qué viene él también? Bah, que haga lo que quiera, mientras no moleste.

Llegamos y golpeo levemente la puerta. Nadie responde. Golpeo un poco más fuerte.

-Mierda, debe seguir en el sobre.-vaya genio. Éste tiene menos paciencia que Sasori.

-¿Estás ahí Konan, hum?-apenas digo esto, veo que se abre la puerta. Konan aparece del otro lado con un semblante de confusión.

-Buenos días Konan, hum.-la saludo, a pesar de lo que digan los demás, ella siempre ha sido amable conmigo.

-Hola Konan.-recién entonces nota la presencia de Hidan, que estaba parado detrás de mí. _¿Por qué sigue aquí, hum?_

-¿Qué pasa chicos? ¿Necesitan algo?-ugh…ahora es la parte difícil.

-Esteee…tenía que hablar contigo, hum.-si tengo que decirle, prefiero que sea en privado. Espero que el psicópata se vaya.

-¿Y tú Hidan?-me giro hacia el mencionado, la verdad no me dijo para que venía.

-Lo mismo.- ¡¿QUÉ?! Por favor, que sea una broma. ¡No voy a poder contarle lo que quería a Konan si él está aquí! Piensa Deidara, piensa… **tiene** que haber una manera de matar inmortales…de una o de otra forma le harás un favor…

Ella nos mira, aburrida. Creo que debemos dejar de usarla como si fuera un confesionario.

Sin embargo se mueve y deja libre la entrada.

-Pasen.-nos dice. En cuanto entramos, Hidan cierra la puerta tras de sí.

**Hidan's POV**

Entro a la habitación de Konan. Camino y me siento alrededor de una pequeña mesa, junto con Deidara. ¿Por qué Jashin-sama? ¿Por qué justo hoy que Kakuzu no está me tenía que encontrar con él? Debí haber venido sin llamar su atención.

Por una puta vez que tenía la oportunidad…

-¡Hidan!-¿Mm? ¿Konan me hablaba? Joder, creo que me distraje.

-¿Qué?

-Que si querías café.-ah, era eso.

-Sí, por qué no.-la verdad no desayuné todavía. Aunque no es que vaya a morirme por eso.

-Gracias, hum.-Konan nos entrega el café. ¿De donde mierda lo sacó, por cierto? ¿Acaso ella tiene cocina en su habitación?

-Entonces, ¿qué querían decirme?-me tenso. Por Jashin, no pensé que iba a ser tan complicado.

-La rubia primero.-tal vez sea rápido y luego se vaya.

-Pues verás, hum…-empieza a hablar, cuando de repente oímos que la puerta se abre y se cierra rápidamente. Me giro a tiempo para ver a un Itachi jadeante, apoyado contra la lámina de madera.

¿Qué mierda hace el ciego aquí?

**Konan's POV**

Itachi entró corriendo en mi habitación. Que raro, pensé que había puesto el cerrojo. Y en todo caso, ¿Qué le pasa al Uchiha? Nunca lo vi tan agitado… pero, ¿Qué digo? Jamás lo vi ni minúsculamente agitado, alegre, fastidiado o presentando algún rasgo de mínima emoción humana.

-¿Itachi?-se voltea hacia mí, y me hace señas de que haga silencio. Le hago caso, a pesar de que no entiendo nada. Al rato se oyen pasos por fuera de mi habitación y unos golpes a la puerta en la que el pelinegro sigue reclinado y cerrando con su propio peso.

-¿Konan?-desde afuera se oye la voz de Kisame. ¿Itachi estaba huyendo de él? Lo miro, y él me hace señas para que le conteste. Creo que está aguantando la respiración.

-¿Sí Kisame?

-¿Has visto a Itachi?-vuelvo mi vista al fugitivo, que niega con la cabeza y gesticula con la boca algo como "No estoy aquí". Como quieras, pero no voy a dar la cara por ti más tarde. Increíble que seas un rango S…

-No, Kisame, no lo he visto.-no sé de qué se trata pero le seguiré el juego.-¿Ya lo buscaste afuera?- agrego. Así de seguro se irá, Kisame es muy fácil de convencer.

-Buena idea.- ¿No les dije? -Gracias Konan.- Las pisadas se alejan nuevamente por el pasillo. Cuando dejan de oírse, Itachi suspira aliviado y se deja caer, deslizándose por la puerta.

Me acerco y me agacho junto a él. Todavía se ve nervioso y está ligeramente despeinado. Debería tomarle una foto, para extorsionarlo en otra ocasión…No, Konan, enfócate. Hay mucho tiempo para lo demás antes de que sea navidad.

-¿Qué sucede Itachi?- le susurro, no sea cosa de que Kisame siga cerca.

Él se voltea y ve que todos lo miramos. Los demás se han quedado mudos desde que llegó. La verdad, no los culpo, no es común ver así al poseedor del Sharingan. De hecho, si no fuera porque no empecé a oír gritos de Apocalipsis desde afuera, ya habría pensado en el fin del mundo.

-Nada.- Sí, cómo no, y Kakuzu hizo una donación a la caridad. Se levanta y adquiere su típica pose de "Yo soy Itachi, no duermo y no hablo", aunque sigue desarreglado, jeje. Debe estar intentando mantener su fama de ególatra frío e imperturbable. Le sale bien.

-¿QUÉ COJONES TE PASA, COMADREJA?- vaya, parece que Hidan recuperó el habla.

-¡Sí, nos asustaste, hum!-quejas de mi rubio 'hijo'.

-Estoy evitando a Kisame.-gracias por la explicación Itachi, fue muy informativa. ¿Sabías que mi pelo es azul?

-No nos dimos cuenta.-le digo, con todo el sarcasmo que me es posible acumular. Mi capacidad aumentó desde que empecé a ver "Dr. House".

-¿Y aparte de lo obvio, hum?

El aludido sólo aplica la ley del hielo y se dirige a mí.

-Konan, necesito hablar contigo.- ¡¿Otro más?! ¡¿Cuándo me convertí yo en psicóloga?!

-Ahh…-suspiro. Supongo que no hay de otra.-Está bien, pero dame cinco minutos.

Camino hasta la puerta, mientras todos me miran, extrañados.

-¿A dónde mierda vas?-más respeto Hidan. El que no puedas morir no quiere decir que no pueda torturarte.

-A ningún lado.

-¿Entonces, hum?

-Esperen y verán.

Pasados tres minutos vuelven a tocar la puerta.

Mis huéspedes me miran, asombrados y con una cara de "¿Cómo…?"

-Intuición femenina.-o simple lógica, en este caso. Vuelvo a enfrentar la puerta- ¿Quién es?

-¡Tobi es un buen chico!-…no sé ni para qué pregunté.

-Entra rápido Tobi.- le abro, el enmascarado entra feliz y con los brazos extendidos.

-¡¡Wiii!!Ohayo, Deidara-sempai!!-Tobi salta sobre él y Deidara cae al piso con el "buen chico" colgado de su cuello.

-Hola Tobi, hum. AHORA QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA ANTES DE QUE TE RELLENE CON ARCILLA, HUM.-jeje…Si yo fuera Deidara, creo que ya habría desistido.

-El sempai no puede hacer eso.

-¿Y exactamente por qué no puedo, hum?

-Porque Tobi acaba de quitarle su plastilina al sempai.-dice con una sonrisa de bobo mientras sostiene una bolsa blanca en una de sus manos.

-¡¡DAME ESO, HUM!!

Nota mental: jamás dejar entrar (otra vez) a Tobi y a Deidara en mi habitación al mismo tiempo.

-¡¡YA DÉJENSE DE JODER USTEDES DOS!!- Hidan se levanta bruscamente haciendo que su silla caiga. Luego saca su guadaña de quién sabe donde y con las tres hojas da un corte al aire…

CRASH (n/a: efectos de sonido marca chafa -.-U)

…rompiendo mi lámpara de noche.

_**En otro lugar, bastante lejos de ahí…**_

-¿Kakuzu? ¿Por qué te detienes?-la voz de Sasori desde dentro de Hiruko.

El tesorero se voltea, mirando hacia el noroeste.

-He sentido una pérdida económica.

-¿Uh?

_**De vuelta en la habitación…**_

Todos miran los trozos de porcelana y vidrio en el suelo. Parece que el ruido los ha devuelto a la realidad.

-¡L-lo siento Konan!-el jashinista me pide disculpas. Bah, no es que me importe, en realidad eso lo pagó su compañero, jeje. Pero si Kakuzu se entera de que fue Hidan…no, mejor prefiero no imaginármelo. No es bueno para mi salud mental.

-Está bien, pero que Kakuzu no sepa nada.-él asiente con una sonrisa incómoda. Sabe mejor que yo las consecuencias que eso podría acarrear.

Deidara aprovecha el momento de confusión para recuperar sus explosivos; y antes de que algo más pase, les ordeno a Itachi y al recién llegado sentarse. Así Tobi toma asiento junto a Deidara, e Itachi a la derecha de Hidan.

Yo también ocupo mi puesto, en el cabezal al lado de Hidan y Deidara.

-Ahora van a decirme…-tranquila Konan, respira profundo y cuenta hasta cien. Uno…dos…- ¿Cuál es su motivo para…-…cuatro… ¿a quién engaño? ¡Al diablo el control!-VENIR A DESTROZAR MI HABITACIÓN?!

Ahí va, los he asustado. Genial, ya era tiempo de un poco de disciplina. Me miran, estupefactos, o en el caso de Tobi, desde debajo de la mesa. ¿Tanto miedo doy? Eso me anima; tanto tiempo sin misiones… Me alegra saber que aún conservo el toque.

¿Dónde estaba? Ah sí…

-N-no te enojes Konan, lo sentimos, hum.

-No importa Dei, no quise gritarles.-le digo tocándole el hombro, para calmarle. Bueno, sí, tal vez le mentí. Pero es una mentira blanca… ¿cierto?

_**Lejos de ahí…**_

Dos figuras se detenían por segunda vez en el camino.

-¿Ahora a ti que te pasa?

-Están tocando algo que es mío.

-…What?… (n/a: no pregunten, Kakuzu tiene que saber otros idiomas para… sus negocios XD)

_**Y de nuevo con los otros…**_

-Lo que me interesa ahora es saber para qué vinieron.-aunque estoy casi segura de saber ya de qué se trata.-Y mejor que sea importante.

Noto que se miran entre ellos, decidiendo quién hablará primero. Como si fuera la primera vez que vienen a pedirme consejo. Más vale que sea algo aunque sea ligeramente diferente de lo usual, porque si no…tendré que tomar medidas extremas y sé que no les gustará.

Finalmente todos abren la boca y dicen al unísono:

-Tengo problemas de pareja.

…

No fue diferente.

Empezaré a cobrar.

-¿Qué es esta vez?-vamos, tampoco soy tan mala…al menos no con los de la organización…bueno, está bien, sí lo soy, pero sólo cuando me molestan. Es la ley del karma, si no se la saben, no es mi problema.

Vuelven a verse entre ellos. Ah, ya sé por qué, antes vinieron a pedirme consejo pero por separado. Tarados. Ni ellos se dan cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor.

-Ajá… ¿y podrían ser mas específicos?-a ver, adivinaré.

-Sasori no me hace caso, hum.-adiviné…

-El imbécil de Kakuzu intentó vender mis cosas.-ya van dos…

-Kisame no me deja en paz.-bueno, para no adivinar éste…

-¡¡Tobi es un buen chico!!-…éste no cuenta-Y Zetsu-san no le tiene paciencia a Tobi.-mucho mejor.

-Nadie te tiene paciencia, bobo.

-Más bien nadie te soporta, hum.-vaya, el monje y el incendiario se pusieron de acuerdo.

-Chicos, entiendan, me alegra que me confíen estas cosas.-admito.-Pero yo no puedo ayudarlos cada vez que pasa algo.

Veo que me suplican con la mirada. ¡¡No!! ¡¡Los ojitos de borrego no!! ¡¡Todo menos eso!!

-Por favor Konan, hum, no tenemos a nadie más a quien recurrir.

-Si quieres puedo pagarte-Seguro, pero terminarías muerto…ah espera, eres inmortal…

-¿Con el dinero de Kakuzu?

-Le pasa por idiota. No debió intentar vender mis cosas.-la ley del karma vuelve a aparecer…

No soporto que me supliquen. Sería como estar negándole algo a mis hijos, si los tuviera claro.

Manipuladores.

-Supongo que hay algo que puedo hacer por ustedes.-tendré que hacerlo.-Pero no creo que les agrade.

-¿Qué es?-me preguntan todos, al mismo tiempo. Están desesperados.

-Esperen.-les digo y me levanto.

Voy hacia mi armario. Dije que iba a tomar medidas extremas y cumpliré. Busco entre mis cosas, aunque no tengo demasiadas, y debajo de una de mis capas de Akatsuki, la encuentro: una caja de madera de tamaño mediano, cerrada con un sello. Tiene el kanji de "prohibido" tallado en la tapa.

-¿Qué…qué es eso, hum?-¿nervioso, Deidara? Bien. Deberías estarlo.

-Les dije que los ayudaría, ¿no?-me miran y asienten, no tienen ni idea de lo que voy a hacer.

-Pero Konan-san ¿para qué es esa caja?

-Ya verás.-hago los sellos para poder abrirla. Hay una pequeña explosión y tras que el humo se disipa vemos…

-¿Pergaminos, hum?

-Sí, Deidara, pergaminos.

-¿Y de qué puta van a servirnos unos viejos pergaminos?

-Esto, Hidan.-saco uno, se los enseño y vuelvo a cerrar el cofre.- es lo que va a ayudarlos a saber si su relación es real o sólo una aventura.

Me observan como si estuviera loca. No me creen. Que lindos.

-¿No confían en mí?-vuelvo a abrir la caja, dispuesta a dar por terminado el asunto.-Entonces arréglenselas solos.

-¡E-espera Konan!-la voz de Deidara. Ya los tengo.-No es que no confiemos en ti, hum, pero…

-Queremos saber qué cojones vas a hacer con eso.-mmm…podría decirte, pero…kukuku…

-Chicos, chicos…no estén tan tensos.-mejor tengan miedo, mucho miedo…- Además, si lo supieran, no me dejarían hacerlo.

Noto que empiezan a sudar, ¿qué se están imaginando?

-Bueno…si en verdad quieren saber…-todos asienten.-entonces les diré. Pero tienen que confiar en mí y hacer todo lo que yo les diga.

-¿A qué te refieres con 'todo', hum?

-Exactamente eso, Dei. Todo. Tranquilo, no soy tan perversa. Pero…

-Pero ¿qué?-se atreve a hablar Itachi.

Desenrollo el pergamino el cual tiene el kanji de "neko" escrito en él. Sonrío con malicia.

-Pero…sólo espero que ninguno sea alérgico al pelo de gato.

**0.0..0.0..0.0..0.0..0.0..0.0..0.0..0.0..0.0..0.0..0.0..0**

Konichiwa!!

Si llegaron al final de este capítulo, felicitaciones. Me matarán por lo que les haré en el próximo xD. (Si es que hay un próximo, todo depende de los reviews ¬w¬)

Aclaro que este capi fue sólo una…introducción por así decirlo, en el próximo llegará el verdadero dilema, kukuku…

Además, no todos los capis tendrán POV

Acepto reviews, ideas, críticas constructivas, amenazas de muerte, WTF's, etc. (también sugerencias para el nombre de este capitulo . aunque si les gusta este, se lo dejo :P)

Matta ne!


	2. El jutsu prohibido

Konichiwa a tods!!! (Esperen…hay algún chico leyendo esto? xD si es así quiero saber OwO).

Aquí vuelvo con otro capi!!

Acá empieza a complicarse el asunto muahahahah *risa psicópata*

DISCLAIMER: Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto… ¿si hago que me atropelle y lo demando me dará los derechos de los akatsukis? Mhm…debería considerarlo…

En fin, ¡¡a la historia!! (O como yo la llamo, lo que hacen una mente como la mía y varias horas de insomnio.)

Aclaraciones:

Narración normal

_-Pensamientos-_ (aunque no hay muchos porque estos son POV)

-diálogos-

**00000000000** Cambio de escena/salto en el tiempo.

**Neko Problem**

**Capítulo 2: El jutsu prohibido**

**Konan's POV**

Ya pasaron tres días desde que Kakuzu y Sasori se fueron de misión, y, por tanto, desde que mi habitación por poco es destruida…

No. Esperen, no era eso; quise decir desde que me tomaron como psicóloga y tuve que intervenir yo misma en los problemas de mis "pacientes".

Deidara, Hidan, Itachi, y Tobi, a todos ellos los tuve que convencer, pero no fue necesariamente difícil.

Lo complicado podría decirse que fue el tratar de que nadie se enterara de lo que estoy pensando hacer, más que mis cómplices, claro está. Tres días, tres jodidos días tratando de que estos idiotas no lo arruinen todo.

¿Qué por qué digo que eso fue lo más complicado? Tal vez por el hecho de que Tobi no se calla ni por dos segundos a menos que lo amenace con destruir a Barney (aunque en realidad la mayor parte del universo me lo agradecería; tal vez hasta me perdonarían el hecho de ser una criminal cuya cabeza vale una fortuna…pero no, eso arruinaría mi reputación), de que Deidara luzca como gato de cola larga en un cuarto lleno de sillas mecedoras (vaya, que ironía, jeje), de que Hidan maldiga más de lo común, si eso es posible, y de que Itachi…pues de que él siga huyendo de Kisame, y no tan disimuladamente que digamos…Vaya…¿dónde quedó el Itachi frío y sin emociones que todos…amamos?(sí, usemos ese verbo a falta de uno más adecuado.)

Empiezo a pensar que Pein no los eligió por su gran capacidad de mantener la organización en secreto.

La verdad, con todo lo que tuve que hacer, habría sido más sencillo evitar que los cuatro sostuvieran carteles fluorescentes con las palabras "Estamos tramando algo y Konan nos está ayudando" mientras bailan la macarena desnudos, vestidos sólo con lucecitas de navidad.

Pero en fin…decía que ya pasaron tres días.

Hoy deberían volver la marioneta y el tacaño.

Le enviaron un mensaje a Pein, no me pregunten cómo, pero supongo que interceptaron un ave mensajera porque Kakuzu no va a gastar ni medio centavo para hacer algo tan "innecesario" como avisarle de la misión a su líder. De todas formas, esta vez tenía razón, ya que la misión era muy simple, algo sobre destruir una aldea para conseguir dinero o algo por el estilo. La razón de su "tardanza" (porque en realidad tardaron la mitad de tiempo de lo que normalmente les llevaría) fue que el lugar adonde debían ir estaba bastante alejado de nuestra cueva.

Vamos, que con eso de "El tiempo es oro" y "No me gusta que me hagan esperar" era obvio que no se demorarían, ni mucho menos. Me pregunto si habrán dormido siquiera…Por su propio bien, espero que sí, considerando lo que van a encontrar cuando lleguen, kukuku…

Oigo que llaman a la puerta, ya era tiempo. Me levanto, ya que estaba sentada sobre mi cama, y voy a atender. Vuelvo a espiar por la mirilla, tal como hice múltiples veces durante estos días en que mi cuarto se convirtió en lo que parecía un cuartel general de alguien que planea un asesinato…curioso, ya que siendo asesinos reconocidos, es lo último que se nos habría pasado por la cabeza hacer en esos momentos.

Luego de asegurarme de quiénes eran mis visitas, abro la puerta y, como ya es costumbre, el pirómano, el psicópata, el chico (ya no tan) serio, y la mascota de la organización (alias Tobi) entran a mi habitación. Al menos esta vez se dignaron en venir todos juntos.

Debe ser que están nerviosos. Adorable.

-Hola Konan, hum.

-¡¡Ohayo Konan-san!!!

-Joder, cállense. Hola Konan.

-… (n/a: por si no les quedó claro, éste es Itachi xD)

Todos me saludan con su forma característica, exceptuando al Uchiha, claro, que sólo entra en silencio. Siguen su camino y se sientan en la mesa rectangular, como tantas veces. Yo me paro frente al cabezal, y miro a cada uno por separado antes de empezar a hablar.

-Hola a todos, antes de comenzar la reunión, ya saben qué hacer.

Se escucha un murmullo de "Ya sabemos, ya sabemos" acompañado de quejas e insultos por parte del religioso. A continuación, Deidara se levanta y con dolor me entrega su arcilla, Hidan hace lo mismo con su guadaña mientras sigue maldiciendo, y Tobi algo de arcilla que seguramente le robó a su sempai. Ey, no me miren así, es culpa de ustedes después de todo. Es esto, o un jutsu de parálisis.

Me dirijo hacia el único que falta.

-Itachi, ¿nos harías el favor de…?

-Hmp.-el mencionado hace un sonido de disgusto y a continuación desactiva su Sharingan. Siempre tengo que pedírselo, porque últimamente lo usa para evitar a Kisame, por no decir que siempre está al menos a una habitación de distancia. De no ser porque el hombre-pez es un poco lento, me sorprendería que no se hubiera dado cuenta de ese detalle.

Luego de poner todas las cosas en un lugar seguro (entiéndase, alejado de todos ellos), ocupo mi lugar en el cabezal. Cierro los ojos y me cruzo de brazos; dejaré que ellos empiecen. Pasan unos segundos de silencio, hasta que alguien se digna a hablar.

-Llegarán esta tarde, hum.-me informa el rubio.

-Bien.-digo, mientras vuelvo a separar mis párpados y los miro en general.-Tuvieron suficiente tiempo para meditar sobre mi propuesta.-me levanto y camino hacia mi armario, de donde saco por segunda vez mi bella caja de madera, y, a su vez, de su interior extraigo el pergamino que ha estado preocupando a mis compañeros desde que se los enseñé por primera vez.

Todos se estremecen, incluso Itachi esta vez. Ahora conocen perfectamente el funcionamiento de ese pergamino, y el por qué de mi interés en utilizarlo. Me alegra que al fin lo hayan comprendido, se los expliqué mil veces…bueno, en realidad sólo fueron 752 veces, si contamos que cada uno venía por su cuenta a preguntarme sobre algo que se les hubiera olvidado, o que hubieran olvidado a propósito. Ah…la negación…

Desenrollo el dichoso objeto sobre la mesa, sin mirar a nadie. Puedo sentir que tienen la vista fija en el papel con tinta, más específicamente en el kanji que se forma con ese líquido negro.

"Neko"

No sé la razón, pero siempre me ha gustado ese kanji.

-Ko-Konan.-el artista sigue nervioso. Y pensar que él fue el primero que accedió a hacer esto. Pero supongo que es normal, después de todo.- ¿Estás segura de esto?

-Si no estuviese segura no lo habría sugerido.-le contesto, por enésima vez.

-Joder, Konan, ¿Qué piensas hacer si algo sale mal?-ir a comer gelatina mientras me lamento… ¿captaron el sarcasmo?

-Ya dejen de quejarse, yo tengo todo preparado para arreglar cualquier desperfecto que pueda presentarse.

-Más te vale que esto sirva, Konan, o no me hago responsable de lo que te pase.-wow, una oración de más de cuatro palabras…los nervios en verdad hacen milagros en el pelinegro.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Torturarme por 72 horas? Vamos Itachi, sabes perfectamente que no le temo a eso.

Todos siguen inquietos, creo que sólo les estoy dando razones para seguirse preocupando. Cielos Pein, ¿de dónde sacaste a estos supuestos asesinos de sangre fría?

-Konan-san.-me llama el enmascarado. Me volteo a verlo, ha estado inusualmente callado desde que se sentó.-Tobi está seguro, quiere seguir con el plan.

¿Eh?

¿Tobi? ¿El Tobi aniñado e hiperactivo que conozco está siendo más maduro que los demás?… Pues eso sí que es algo nuevo.

Todos se voltean a ver al buen chico; los ha sorprendido tanto como a mí.

Sonrío.-Bien, Tobi ya se ha decidido. ¿Alguno de los demás quiere echarse atrás?-los provoco. Sé que ninguno se negará ahora.

Pasan otros segundos de silencio, esto ya me está hartando…er…tiempo fuera, olviden lo que dije; no quiero convertirme en Sasori.

-Ya vale, hum.-veo que "Deidara-senpai" no se dejará vencer por su kohai.

-Joder, está bien. Que sea lo que Jashin quiera.-el peliblanco sigue apoyándose en su dios; bueno, al menos aceptó.

-Hmp. Que más da…-es todo lo que dice el último. Aunque estaba segura que Itachi aceptaría después de haber oído a Tobi; es demasiado orgulloso para dejarse superar. Excelente.

-Ya que todos se han puesto de acuerdo…-me preparo para lo que vendrá. Doy comienzo a la técnica, y con mis manos formo el primer sello, el caballo.-…pongamos en marcha nuestro plan. Y descuiden, me aseguraré de que funcione.-segundo sello, la rata.-Ustedes encárguense de hacer su parte.

Realizo varios sellos más, el mono, el perro, la serpiente, el dragón, y finalmente, el último, el tigre.

Hay una explosión, y el humo llena todo el lugar.

-Ahora empieza el verdadero reto, chicos.

**00000000000**

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar no muy alejado de la cueva, dos ninjas caminaban a paso firme, luego de haber terminado su misión…

**Sasori's POV**

4.37 PM. Kakuzu y yo estamos a 500 metros de la cueva.

Después de tres días y dos noches lejos de los demás y con el tesorero como única compañía silenciosa, he llegado a darme cuenta de algo, algo que en realidad jamás pensé que pudiese ser posible. Y eso es que…

No me gusta este silencio. Más bien lo detesto. Lo aborrezco. Deseo que termine; que lleguemos ya a la guarida para poder acabar con esta estúpida misión para la que por cierto mi presencia no era necesaria. Kakuzu podría haberse encargado solo, si hubiese querido, pero habría tardado diez minutos más, así que me arrastró con él.

Sí, ya sé, ya sé. Quedaron en shock con eso de "a Akasuna no Sasori no le gusta el silencio".

Bueno, pero eso no es lo que yo dije. Amo el silencio, me ayuda a concentrarme y a apreciar mi arte; lo que no me gusta es **este** silencio. Es molesto, y absolutamente irritante.

Ahora bien, ¿por qué no hablo con mi compañero? Muy simple, el hecho es que Kakuzu es igual de callado que yo, y aún más aburrido. Sus únicos temas de conversación son "el dinero", "cómo ahorrar", y…no, creo que ésos son todos. Mi bella arte es lo último que le interesa. Maldito líder…Desearía tener a Deidara aquí, al menos así tendría algo con lo que entretenerme.

¿Eh? ¿Que siempre discuto con él? Vamos, eso es mentira. No es cierto. No digan estupideces.

…

¡BUENO, ESTA BIEN, SÍ! Discuto con él ¿Y qué? De todas formas aunque él se enoje conmigo, siempre logro que me perdone…y viceversa.

4.42 PM Veamos…300 metros más para la cueva…demonios…tardamos cinco minutos en recorrer tan sólo 200 metros. Ya habríamos llegado de no ser por nuestra carga. Así es, además del querido dinero de Kakuzu, también traemos seis cuerpos. Verán, en la villa que destruimos, había bastantes ninjas de alto rango, incluyendo algunos con interesantes habilidades. Habría sido un desperdicio simplemente dejar sus cadáveres ahí después de haberlos vencido.

El hecho es, que llegamos a un acuerdo: el tacaño se queda con aquellos cuya cabeza valga algo, y yo me quedo con los que valga la pena hacer marionetas. Habría traído más, pero no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo.

No se confundan, no es que estuviera cansado, puesto que no soy humano. Pero sí pierdo mucho chakra, y eso es precisamente lo que necesito para controlar a Hiruko. Lo que significa que no puedo darme el lujo de conseguir más especímenes para mi colección, que fastidio. Podría volver después por los demás, pero la verdad, no se me antoja hacerlo, además de que posiblemente los shinobi de refuerzo ya se hayan encargado de ellos. Sólo quiero llegar ya a destino, para poder despejarme de todo esto.

4.45 PM…Creo que fue mala idea aprender a leer la hora con la luz del sol; lo único que logro es inquietarme más. Seguimos con rumbo suroeste, y faltan 150 metros…

-Sasori, debemos dirigirnos hacia el este.

¿Eh? ¿Ahora qué? ¿Vamos a desviarnos?

-¿Y cuál es la necesidad de hacer eso Kakuzu?

-Debo recoger la recompensa por estos ninjas.

Maldición.- ¿No puedes hacerlo después?-después de todo no me necesita para eso.- ¿Qué tan lejos está?

-A unos 300 metros al este; y no, no puedo hacerlo después.

-¿Por qué no? –y yo que estaba tan ansioso por terminar con esto.-A este paso tardaremos quince minutos de ida y quince más para volver, además del tiempo que usarás para terminar tu intercambio; se está haciendo tarde, y el líder nos ordenó llegar antes del anochecer.

-Pero si no se hace ahora los cuerpos se decompondrán y no me pagarán si no pueden reconocerlos. Además aún falta para que oscurezca completamente.

Lo miro a través de los ojos de madera de Hiruko. Está loco si cree que voy a desperdiciar más energía solamente por eso.

-¿Es necesario que yo vaya? Claramente no te soy indispensable.

-Te equivocas, te necesito para desactivar los sellos que rodean el lugar de entrega, ése es el motivo principal por el que tú también viniste a esta misión.

…

Muérete.

-Ya, está bien.-si sigo discutiendo sólo perderé más tiempo.-Pero apresurémonos.-le digo, mientras cambio la dirección de mi camino. Ya han transcurrido otros cinco minutos.

Hidan, no sé cómo lo soportas.

**000000000**

_**(Continuación de Sasori's POV)**_

**Finalmente** estamos frente a la roca que cubre la entrada a la cueva. Entre el camino, el reconocimiento, y las disputas de Kakuzu sobre el monto de la recompensa, tardamos otra hora y media más. Para colmo de todo tuve que esperar a que terminara su estúpido trueque. ¿Qué parte de ODIO ESPERAR es la que no quedó clara?

Cálmate, Sasori, cálmate. De nada servirá que te estreses ahora.

-Entremos ya.-me dice el desgraciado que tengo por compañero.

-Tú abre, ya no me queda chakra.-y adivina de quién es la culpa.

Así lo hace, y al fin podemos ingresar a la cueva. Ahora la misión está oficialmente acabada. Parece un milagro.

Al pasar la entrada, Pein se materializa ante nosotros, en su forma holográfica.

**-**_**Bienvenidos, Kakuzu, Sasori. Denme los detalles.**_-nos ordena.

-La misión se completó según lo planeado. Tenemos suficientes fondos como para un mes y medio más.-le informa el enmascarado.

**-**_**Excelente. Ya pueden retirarse.**_-y desaparece luego de eso.

Por fin. Libertad.

Kakuzu sólo se dirige a la cocina, ya no tendré que soportarlo.

Con las últimas fuerzas que me quedan, salgo del interior de Hiruko. No ha sido un viaje largo, pero ahora hay una sola cosa que puede lograr que me siga moviendo. Y ese ser tiene nombre.

A ver… ¿Dónde está mi adorable rubio?

No creo que estuviera en la cocina, porque habría salido al ver al tesorero. Ah, ya sé, seguramente está en su habitación. Siempre está ahí cuando se aburre.

Por cierto, más le vale a Zetsu haber mantenido a ese mocoso hiperactivo cara de calabaza lejos de Deidara.

En todo caso, si está en su habitación, ése es mi nuevo destino.

Comienzo a dirigirme hacia allí, pasando por la sala, donde Kisame está viendo televisión y comiendo dango, y los pasillos, frente a las puertas de los demás dormitorios. Luego guardaré a Hiruko, no tengo ni el chakra, ni el humor para hacer eso ahora.

Llego al final de mi camino, mirando la lámina de madera que me separa de lo que busco. La abro.

Espío a través de la apertura, no sea cosa de que él esté durmiendo…y pueda arruinar una sorpresa. ¿Eh? ¿No está aquí tampoco? ¿Entonces dónde mier--…?

Mis pensamientos se detienen cuando veo algo moverse en su cama. Logro distinguir un mechón rubio bajo las sábanas. Con razón no lo vi antes, hay una pila de acolchados a sus pies, y además está tapado con uno de ellos, muy grueso por cierto. Qué raro; no es una noche cálida, pero tampoco es que esté helando para usar eso. Ni siquiera puedo ver su cabeza. ¿Será que se siente mal?

Entro despacio y sin hacer ruido. No quiero despertarlo, al menos no tan bruscamente.

-¿Dei?... ¿Deidara?-pregunto en un susurro. Tal vez esté despierto. Pero nada. No hay respuesta.

Ni siquiera se mueve, apenas si noto lo que creo es el subir y bajar de su respiración. ¿Qué le pasa?

-Oi, Deidara, ¿Estás bien?-lo llamo un poco más fuerte, pero sigue sin responder.

Levanto mi mano para tocar el lugar donde supongo que está su hombro, pero me impresiono al sentir que la frazada se hunde bajo el peso de la madera.

-De acuerdo, me estás asustando.-miro hacia la cabecera de la cama, aún puedo ver sus rubias hebras.-Deidara, sé que estás ahí. Respóndeme.-…nada.-Es una orden.

Está bien, no quería sonar tan rudo, pero así soy yo…Y él sigue sin contestar. Al demonio.

-Ya está bien. Si no te levantas, tendré que obligarte.

Aprieto el agarre de mi mano sobre las mantas, y de un solo tirón, la arrojo al otro lado del dormitorio. Mis ojos se abren al notar, al principio, sólo almohadas y cojines donde debería estar el cuerpo de mi ojiazul. ¿Qué rayos…?

Mi mirada vuelve hacia el cabello que se asoma por debajo de los almohadones. Si no es Deidara… ¿Entonces que…?

-N...g…-¿Qué demonios? Viene de debajo de los cojines… Lo que sea que es esta cosa, está **viva**. ¿Es que todos están armando un complot en mi contra? Bien, sólo existen dos opciones: o algún animal traspasó TODOS los sistemas de seguridad, incluyendo el sello que bloquea la entrada, o Deidara piensa darme una bienvenida explotando una de sus esculturas de arcilla en mi cara. Algo me dice que la opción dos es más probable. Bien, entonces le dejaré ganar.

Agarro el cojín por uno de sus extremos y lo levanto. De inmediato me cubro el rostro con los brazos, tampoco quiero tener que reparar las quemaduras que esto pueda dejarme.

Pasan los segundos. Nada. Ni siquiera un mero estallido.

Estoy a punto de mirar, cuando un sonido me alerta.

Más bien era un… ¿maullido? ¿Un gato? ¿Un gato en verdad logró entrar a la base? Bien, es todo. No dejaré que Kakuzu compre sellos marca patito de nuevo.

De nuevo lo oigo. De nuevo esa molesta onomatopeya.

Aún con cautela me atrevo a abrir uno de mis ojos y mirar entre mis brazos. ¿Qué esperaban? Las probabilidades de que aun sea un intento de broma son muy altas.

Y sí, lo veo. Ahí está el dichoso felino. Un segundo… ¿ésa cosa es…?

-¿Nya?

**Konan's POV**

A ver…a juzgar por el tiempo que pasó desde que activé el jutsu, luego desde que llegaron, el típico discurso que Pein de seguro les dio, el agotamiento de ambos, y la impaciencia de Sasori, deberían descubrirlos en cuatro…tres…dos…uno…

-¡¡¡¡¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!-…adoro cuando las matemáticas me salen bien.

_**En alguna parte de la villa del sonido…**_

-¿Qué fueron esos gritos? ¿Hm? ¿Sucede algo, Orochimaru-sama?

-Oh, nada, Kabuto, nada. Kukuku…

-Entonces, ¿Puedo saber de qué se ríe?

-Mm…Es que…mis sentidos me dicen que mis ex-compañeros están sufriendo.

_**De nuevo con Konan…**_

"¡QUE NO SOY BAJO, TAISA!…"

_---__**Todos los miembros del Akatsuki, reúnanse en la sala de inmediato**__--- _

La voz de Pein resuena en la cueva, cortando mi lectura. Maldición, y hasta que Zetsu me prestó *cofcofloamenacéyluegolerobécofcof* el nuevo tomo de Fullmetal Alchemist. Oh, bueno, no importa. Creo que de todas formas veré algo todavía más interesante.

Me levanto de mi cama, esto no me lo pierdo. ¡Ah! Que descuidada. Casi se me olvida mi cámara. No pienso volver a perder una segura oportunidad de extorsión…

Bajo las escaleras y llego a la sala, donde veo a Sasori parado frente a la figura oscura de Pein; de los pasillos pronto llegan Kakuzu y Zetsu.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? **Estábamos en el invernadero**.-planta bipolar. Eso de que tenga dos voces diferentes puede llegar a resultar muy molesto.

-Y yo estaba contando lo que conseguimos de la misión. Ya saben que…

-"…el tiempo es oro"-terminamos la oración entre todos los demás. Ya se ha vuelto algo rutinario.

-Exactamente. En todo caso ¿cuál es la razón para que me interrumpan?

-_**Es lo que estaba a punto de preguntarle a Sasori. Él fue el que me llamó en primer lugar.**_

-Pues habla pinocho (n/a: ¬¬# Odio ese apodo.). Acabamos de llegar y ya armas escándalo.

-¿Y los demás? ¿No vamos a esperarlos? **¿Por qué habríamos de hacerlo? Si tardan es su problema.**-mejor evito que el hombre-planta empiece a discutir consigo mismo.

-No creo que vengan, Zetsu.-todos me miran fijo de repente, extrañados.-Es…una corazonada.

-_**No importa. En todo caso, ¿Cuál es la emergencia, Sasori?**_

-Ésta…-comienza, mientras mete una de sus manos de madera dentro de su capa. Las saca, y sostiene en ellas a un pequeño gatito de un color amarillo brillante. Tiene el cabello lacio y más largo en la parte del cuello y la cabeza, como si fuera una melena.-…es la emergencia.

Todos quedan anonadados ante la visión del pequeño animal, que sólo cierra sus ojos un momento y emite un pequeño maullido.

Permanezco callada, quiero ver cuál será su reacción.

-¿Qué rayos es eso?

-¿Qué tiene de raro? **¿Nunca habías visto un gato, Kakuzu?**

-Cállate Zetsu. A lo que me refiero es qué hace esa cosa dentro de la cueva.

-Esta "cosa" estaba sobre mi cama cuando llegué, genio.

-¿Y de dónde salió, marioneta?

-¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? Simplemente estaba allí.- ¿eh? No puedo creerlo… ¿O sea que aun no se dio cuenta?

-_**A todo esto, un simple gato no es excusa, Sasori. Sólo deshazte de él y no vuelvas a gritar así. Casi me da un ataque.**_

-Etto…Líder-sama, yo no fui quien gritó.- ¿No fue Sasori? Que raro… ¿entonces calculé mal?

-_**¿Cómo dices? ¿Entonces quién…?**_

La frase de Pein queda inconclusa al momento que oímos un nuevo grito.

Instantáneamente después, Kisame llega corriendo y gritando desde el pasillo que conecta la sala con la cocina. ¿Y a éste qué le pasa? Ey, ¿qué me ven? Este día ya de por sí iba a ser raro, pero yo de esto no sé nada.

Cuando llega junto a nosotros, cae de rodillas y nos mira suplicante.

-_**Más vale que tengas una buena razón para este escándalo, Kisame.**_

-¡¡¡L-líder-sama!!! En la c-cocina hay u-un ga…ga…ga…

-¿Un "ga" qué?-pregunta impaciente el Akasuna.

Los ojos del tiburón se abren al notar al minino que aun permanece en los brazos del pelirrojo.

-¡¡¡G-G-GATOOO!!! ¡¡NO PUEDE SER, NOS INVADEN!!!-¿eh? algo me dice que me perdí de una parte del cuento…como si hubiese algo que Itachi no me hubiera dicho acerca de su compañero.-¡¡AAHH!! ¡¡RÁPIDO CIERREN LAS PUERTAS!!!

-La entrada la cubre una roca, Kisame.

-¡¡TAPIEN LAS VENTANAS!!

-No tenemos ventanas. **Es una cueva imbécil.**

-¡¡¡CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS!!!!!

-No tendríamos a dónde, estamos prácticamente encerrados.

-¡¡¡ESCÓNDANMEEEE!!!!-grita, mientras corre espantado y se oculta detrás del sofá.

Todos se quedan en silencio, con una gota estilo anime en la cabeza.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que no le gustan los gatos.-el tesorero recalcando lo obvio.

Voy hacia donde se encuentra el tembloroso Kisame. La verdad, tengo curiosidad.

-Kisame, ¿le tienes fobia a los gatos?-le pregunto. Si es así, el Uchiha o no lo sabía, o no quiso decírmelo; dudo que olvidara un detalle tan importante.

-Fobia, miedo, pavor…llámalo como quieras…el hecho es que tuve malas experiencias con ellos de pequeño.-me responde, mientras me mira sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos y meciéndose en el suelo.

-¿Qué clase de experiencias?

-No estoy seguro…mi cerebro lo reprimió en algún punto de mi vida. Pero sí recuerdo que fueron horribles…

-Etto… ¿e Itachi sabe sobre esto?-trato de no parecer muy obvia, aunque para esta altura ya esperaba que lo hubieran notado.

-Err…pues sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas Konan?-…es sólo que empiezo a pensar que tu compañero es un poco drástico.

-Oh, por nada en especial Kisame, por nada.

-_**¿Qué pasa,**_ _**Konan?, ¿acaso tú sabes algo sobre…?**_

-¡En todo caso!-le interrumpo. Prefiero esperar a que…bueno, ya verán.-Kisame, ¿por qué no nos explicas lo que pasó, sí?

-P-pues…-empieza, temeroso.-yo estaba en la sala viendo la televisión, cuando se me acabaron lo dangos. Así que fui a la cocina a buscar más. Pero cuando abrí la alacena, ¡¡ESTABA AHÍ!! Y aun peor. ¡Estaba robándose los dangos de Itachi-san! Va a matarme si se entera de que no hice nada.-aw…pobrecito hombre-pez.

-Descuida, no vamos a decirle.-puesto que él ya se habrá enterado solo.

-_**¿Y adónde está ese gato ahora, Kisame?**_

-¿No es aquél?-Sasori apunta hacia el pasillo por el que Kisame llego corriendo.

Un sonoro maullido llega desde la dirección que el pelirrojo indicaba. Volteamos, y ahí lo vemos, la cabeza de un gato negro con ojos color carmín asomándose por la esquina de la pared. Tiene el pelaje oscuro de la misma forma que el primero, largo en la cabeza.

En su boca tiene un palillo con dango, supongo que no quiso abandonar su botín.

-¡¡¡WAAAA ME ESTÁ SIGUIENDO!!!-tal vez debería decirle…antes de que muera de la paranoia.

-Kisame, cálmate…

-¡¡NO VOY A CALMARME HASTA QUE LO SAQUEN DE AQUÍ!!

-Esto ya es suficiente.-suelta de repente el enmascarado.-Me voy, tengo cosas que hacer y dinero que contar.-¡Ey! ¡¿Quién te crees?! ¡¡Aún no te he visto sufrir!!-Ahora, ¿dónde dejé mi libreta…?

-¿Una blanca y amarilla? **¿Donde tienes todas tus cuentas?**

-Justo como ésa, ¿la viste, Zetsu?

-Claro, está allá. **La tiene** **ese gato.**

Ante el comentario del bipolar, el tesorero se voltea con una velocidad que de seguro le habría roto el cuello a cualquier otro, sólo para ver a un ser del mismo tipo que los dos anteriores, sentado del otro lado de la habitación, de pelo corto blanco grisáceo, sosteniendo su libreta en la boca mientras lo mira con malicia a través de unos ojos violáceos.

-¡¡MALDITO ENGENDRO!!-esto se vuelve cada vez más divertido.-¡¡DAME ESO!!

Así pasamos a tener al tacaño corriendo detrás del felino blanco tratando de recuperar su cuaderno, a Kisame formando una cruz con los dedos mientras repite una especie de exorcismo hacia el gato negro que se le acerca, y a Pein, Zetsu, Sasori y a mí viendo la escena, el marionetista aun con el minino rubio en sus manos.

-_**Oye Konan.**_-me llama Pein.

-¿Sí?

-_**¿Alguna idea de por qué de repente estamos siendo alienados por gatos?**_

-Mmm…tal vez alguna.-creo que ya es tiempo de terminar con esto; o de empezarlo, según como se lo mire.

-_**¿Y bien?**_

-Espera un momento. No puedo decírtelo con todo este ruido.-doy un paso al frente y tomo aire.-¡¡¡¡¡SILENCIOOOOO!!!!!

Mi grito produce una reacción inmediata. El tacaño se tropieza y cae sobre la presa que perseguía, haciendo que ésta pegue un alarido. La pantera negra en miniatura queda a tres pasos de distancia del hombre-tiburón. Del susto, el felino rubio araña el cuerpo de madera del Akasuna, que da un respingo ante la sorpresa y lo suelta. Zetsu sólo se queda estático, como si no se atreviera a moverse.

Que lindo es tener el control.

-Ahora que tengo su atención.-comienzo a hablar, mientras todos me miran.-Me gustaría explicarles que es lo que está pasando. Pero primero, Kakuzu por favor sal de encima de Hidan. Lo estás aplastando.

El mencionado y los demás me miran con los ojos desorbitados, la incredulidad grabada en sus rostros.

-¿Q-qué fue lo que dijiste, Konan?-pregunta mientras se levanta, y el animal sobre el que se encontraba se para sobre sus cuatro patas y viene corriendo hacia mí, dejando atrás el librillo.

-Lo que oíste. Estás pesado aunque no me creas.

-NO ESO. Lo otro. ¿Insinúas que esa cosa…-apunta hacia el animal a mis pies.-…es Hidan?

-¿Yo dije eso?-la cámara, ¿dónde la puse? ¡Tengo que retratar su expresión!-Oops…Se me escapó.

-_**Konan, ¿qué significa todo esto? Explícate.**_

-Ya, ya, Pein. Te aclararé todo en un momento. Itachi, Deidara, vengan ustedes también.-el gato rubio y el acosador de Kisame se me acercan y se quedan a mis pies, junto al ojivioleta.

-No puede ser…

-No es posible…

-Ejem…Como ya dije, éstos son Deidara,-apunto al gato amarillo.-Itachi,-El negro.-Y Hidan.-el último.

Tres segundos de quietud, y luego…

-¡¿NANI?!-gritan todos los demás al mismo tiempo, incluido Pein. Jeje, primera foto. Esto va a venirme muy bien después.

-Verán, es que había una nueva técnica que tenía que probar, y ellos se ofrecieron de voluntarios para ayudarme.-digo, poniendo la sonrisa más inocente posible.-¡Ah! Y aquí está Tobi.-les digo, mientras, como antes hiciera Sasori, saco a un último minino de entre mis ropas, el cual es negro con una mancha de color anaranjada que le cubre la mitad del rostro. Su ojo derecho es rojo, y tiene un parche que le oculta el izquierdo, atado a la cabeza. Yo se lo puse.-Él se quedó conmigo por mi temor a que Zetsu se lo comiera.-y la verdad, creo que fue una buena decisión.

Mi público ha quedado mudo. El horror escrito en sus caras. Segunda foto, juju.

Creo que no saben qué decir. O tal vez simplemente no recuerdan cómo hablar.

El silencio se corta cuando Tobi-gato se suelta de mis manos y cae sobre Deidara, comenzando el mismo pleito de siempre. El rubio sólo comienza a correr y a revolcarse, intentando quitárselo de encima, mientras el otro le muerde una oreja. El cabello de Hidan se eriza, molesto; al menos ahora sus maldiciones sólo se traducen en gruñidos y bufidos. Itachi por su parte continúa masticando su dango, con su típica expresión de cuando piensa en la inmortalidad del cangrejo.

-Ja…¡¡jajajajajajajajaja!!-¿ahora qué? ¿Kisame se volvió loco?-Konan, ¡¡lo hubieses dicho antes!! No hay qué temer si estos gatos son parte de nosotros, de nuestra propia organización. JAJAJAJAJA.-ya está bien, me está asustando, y no en el buen sentido.-Y pensar que me asusté tanto cuando en realidad sólo era Itachi-san.-la verdad Kisame, yo le temería más a Itachi que a un gatito…pero ésa es sólo mi opinión.

Él comienza a levantarse y a acercarse al gato negro, el cual tiene su vista fija en él desde que mencionó su nombre. Kisame se pone en cuclillas y acerca sus manos al Uchiha, levantándolo y poniéndolo a la altura de su rostro.

-Me asustaste Itachi-san, no vuelvas a hacer eso.

-Man…-es el sonido que produce el felino, ante el agarre del de la aldea de la niebla. (n/a: era de la niebla, cierto? o-oU)

-Itachi-san se ve muy lindo como un gatito.-dice mientras sonríe como bobo. Yo observo a Itachi, pareciera que intenta estrangular al azul con la mirada…

-Man…-vuelve a repetir; es extraño, no parece un maullido. Tiempo fuera. Si Itachi lo está mirando fijo…

-¡¡¡KISAME SUÉLTALO RÁPIDO!!-alcanzo a gritarle pero ya es tarde.

-¡¡Mangekyou!!

-¿Eh?-es lo único que llega a decir el peliazul antes de perderse en los cambiantes ojos rojos, y por consecuente, en el genjutsu.

Un segundo después suelta al pelinegro, y cae de espaldas en posición fetal con los ojos llorosos y chupándose un dedo.

-No duermo…los gatos me comen…no duermo…-creo que recordó por qué le temía a los gatos…genial, bueno yo no me pienso hacer cargo de sacarle el trauma. Itachi sólo cae de pie, y comienza a lamerse una pata con restos del dango.

-_**¿Qué fue lo que pasó?**_-me interroga Pein.

-Traté de advertirle. Aunque estén como están, aun poseen algunas de sus habilidades; por ejemplo Itachi aún conserva el Mangekyou, y por lo que veo también es capaz de activarlo; así como Hidan sigue siendo inmortal.

En ese momento, aun intentando deshacerse de Tobi, las patas de Deidara se enredan con su largo cabello, causando que éste tropiece y caiga de bruces al suelo. El ahora "buen gato" mordisquea más fuerte su oreja, provocando un quejido por parte de su senpai.

-¡¡EY YA DÉJALO!!-Sasori se descongela de su sitio y va en ayuda de su compañero.-¡¡QUÍTATELE DE ENCIMA!!-grita mientras toma a Tobi por la piel extra de su nuca y se lo arroja a Zetsu, quien casi lo deja caer, ante la repentina acción del pelirrojo.

-¡¿Oye qué te pasa?! **¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?!-**comienza una discusión entre el marionetista y el hombre-planta bipolar. Lo único que faltaba.

-_**¡SUFICIENTE TODOS USTEDES!**_

Todos enmudecen y la habitación vuelve a quedar en paz. Aunque sólo es la calma antes de la tormenta.

-_**Terminemos ya con esto.**_-que aburrido eres Pein.-_**Konan, hazte cargo de revertir ese jutsu, antes de que necesite un psiquiatra.**_

-No eres divertido.-le espeto.-Además lamento decirte,-sí, como no.-que no hay forma de revertirlo.

-_**Que ¿QUÉ?**_

-Al menos no existe un método que yo conozca, ya te dije que era la primera vez que pruebo esta técnica.

-_**Y sobre eso, sabes que no puedes efectuar jutsus sobre nuestros subordinados, no sin mi permiso.**_

-Peo si tu SÍ me diste tu permiso.

-_**¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo pasó eso?**_

-Oh, es que estabas tan profundamente dormido que no escuchaste cuando entré en tu habitación y te lo pregunté. Pero en todo caso dijiste que sí, aunque haya sido en sueños.

-_**Sabes perfectamente que necesitas un papel firmado por mí como prueba.**_-no saborees aun la victoria, mi querido Pein. Pensé que me conocías, ¿crees que no pensé en eso?

-Lo sé.-cambio mi sonrisa inocente por una siniestra.- Y lo tengo.

-_**¿QUÉ? Imposible. No importa lo que digas, no hay forma de que me hicieras firmar en sueños.**_

-Claro que no. Ni siquiera lo intenté. Te veías tan cansado que en lugar de despertarte simplemente acudí a Itachi.-confieso, mientras el mencionado escala hasta mi hombro y maúlla, como corroborando mi afirmación.-El sharingan no sirve sólo para copiar técnicas, Pein.

**-**_**No importa, en todo caso, es un documento no válido. Que no se vuelva a repetir Konan.**_

-No seas aguafiestas.-le regaño.-Supongo entonces que no te importa que para divertirme les cuente a nuestros subordinados **sobre esa vez.**

-_**¿A-a qué te refieres?**_-trata todo lo que quieras de mantener un semblante serio, Pein, pero puedo ver que estás sudando frío. Me mira con disimulo.-_**Ya me aseguré de no hacer nada que puedas usar en mi contra después.**_-me susurra.

-¿Seguro? Entonces supongo que no te importa que les cuente.-me dirijo a los demás.- ¡Ey chicos!-los llamo, aunque todos habían estado atentos a mis manipulaciones para con el pelinaranja.- ¿Ya les dije de la vez en que Pein se metió a ese reality show y…?

-_**¿SABES QUE? ACABO DE CAMBIAR DE OPINIÓN.**_-Bingo. Viva el poder del blackmail.

-Oh, ¿en serio?

-_**Sí, sí claro. Desde ahora tienes mi autorización.**_-jeje a pesar de ser un holograma puedo ver sus sonrisa nerviosa.-_** ¡Ah! Pero…**_

-¿Eh?-un rayo de confusión atraviesa mi mente cuando veo que su nerviosismo cambia por una pequeña risita perversa. ¿Qué está planeando?

-_**Pero tú encárgate de ellos, yo me voy.**_

-¿EH? ¡¡EY PEIN, NO TE--…!!

-_**Sayonara.**_-y desaparece.

MALDITO HOLOGRAMA. Juro que me desharé de ese condenado método de escape rápido.

-Konan.-voces a mis espaldas. Volteo para ver a todos los que aún permanecen como humanos, (marionetas, plantas, peces o lo que sean) con un aura maligna alrededor y dirigiéndome miradas asesinas. Voy a tener que usar mi plan de escape número 7.

-Chicos, no se enoje--…¡¡OH POR DIOS!!¡¡MIREN!!-apunto hacia un lugar al azar en la otra punta del salón.-¡¡ES EL TRUCO MÁS VIEJO DEL MUNDO!!

Todos se voltean automáticamente por un segundo. El suficiente tiempo para mí para desaparecer de su vista y llegar volando a mi cuarto, dejándolos a todos en su confusión y con sus nuevos problemas.

Escucho gritar mi nombre en el piso de abajo, pero no importa. Ésta es la medicina que les receté para sus problemas de pareja, y no me importa si la cura es peor que la enfermedad.

Puff…ahora…a seguir con mi lectura. Ah, pero primero bajaré esas fotos a mi computadora.

-Con todo lo que pasará…-pienso en voz alta.-…necesitaré el espacio en la cámara para más tarde.

**0..0.0..0.0..0.0..0.0..0.0..0.0..0.0..0**

CLIFFHANGER XD

Para quienes no sepan, esa palabra en inglés significa que los dejé en suspenso xD

**A agradecer reviews!!**

**The Sky Cries Again: **me alegra que te haya gustado :D Wa mi primer fan xD no me lo merezco.

**Aiko Uchiha Uzumaki: ***esquiva las cabezas cibernéticas* jeje gracias x la amenaza de muerte xD me hace feliz aunque no lo creas espero que este capi también te guste :3.

**Blueangel242:** muahahahahah xD ¡teman mis poderes de suspenso extremo! xD ¿las ideas que tenías se parecen a esto? No desesperes, que se va a poner aun más interesante xD.

**LaBrujaSay-Say:** ¿nee? ¿Qué paso con el "Mika-Cullen"? xD me alegra que te haya gustado el capi nwn y descuida, yo me encargo de amenazarte para que continúes los tuyos xD como siempre, es un honor para mí que tú leas esto :'D.

Y por cierto, les aviso que intentaré *repito* intentaré actualizar cada dos o tres semanas, pero no les prometo nada…mis profesores son unos sádicos .…

Como siempre, se aceptan reviews, ideas, críticas constructivas, amenazas de muerte, WTF's, etc.


	3. Curiosidad

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solamente los torturo por diversión.

**Neko Problem**

**Capítulo 3: Curiosidad**

**Sasori's POV**

A ver, recapitulemos. (n/a: zomg flashback!!)

Primero, Pein me mandó a esa maldita misión con el aburrido de Kakuzu.

Tres días después, terminamos la misión y volvimos a la base.

Y cuando llegamos, vemos que casi la mitad de la organización, incluido mi compañero oficial, son…

…¿gatos?

-Nya.

Algo definitivamente no está bien.

Tiene que ser una maldita broma. Como de uno de esos programas de televisión que mi rubio tanto mira. Aunque ya pasaron más de veinte minutos y nadie salió gritando "YOU'VE GOT PUNK'D!" o algo por el estilo.

-Nyaa~.

Aunque de todas formas…Quiero decir, ¿cuáles son las probabilidades de que eso pase?

-¡Nyaa~!

Mataré a Konan…

O no, mejor ni lo intento. Sería un desperdicio de tiempo, esfuerzo, y chakra…y tal vez de madera.

-¡¡Nyaaaaa~!!

-¿Te quieres callar de una vez? Ese sonido es irritante.

Y por si se lo preguntan, sí, ése es el gato rubio que, según Konan, es Deidara. Ha estado maullando desde que lo traje a nuestra habitación. Me está hartando.

-Meooow~

-¿Qué es lo que tanto quieres? Estoy ocupado.-dicho esto, vuelvo a mi trabajo. Supongo que terminaré mis marionetas antes de lo esperado…

-Nya, meow, nyaaaaaaa.-…aunque no podré si antes me vuelvo loco.

-Ya te dí de comer.-fue lo primero que se me ocurrió hacer para calmarlo; aunque, a falta de comida de gatos, le dí un poco de leche. Estoy seguro que si le diera pescado o algo así se tranquilizaría, pero hay un pequeño detalle, llamado Kisame, que no me lo permite.-Déjame en paz. Si quieres quedarte es mejor que sea en silencio. ¿Está claro?

-…-Vaya… ¿Realmente funcionó?

-Bien.-digo, mientras me volteo sobre mi silla para mirarlo.-Me alegra que hayas entendi--…

¿Eh? ¿Dónde está? Estaba detrás de mí hace un segundo…

-Purrr…

Vuelvo a mi posición anterior buscando el origen del sonido. ¿Dónde se metió ahora?

-¡Nya!

Levanto la vista. Con un demonio…está sobre el estante superior.

-¿Cómo rayos llegaste ahí? Baja ahora mismo.-le ordeno. Él me mira confundido como si yo estuviese bromeando.-Te dije que bajaras.-se da vuelta y camina por la repisa fingiendo no haberme escuchado.

Muy bien, ya es suficiente. Nadie me ignora y se queda así nada más.

-Ya me cansaste. Vas a bajar quieras o no.-dicho esto, levanto mi mano, unos hilos de chakra salen de mis dedos y se unen al cuerpo del molesto felino.-No me importa si debo obligarte.-comienzo a jalar levemente arrastrándolo hacia el borde del estante de madera.

Creo que se asustó, porque ni bien lo tuve bajo mi control, bufó y hundió sus garras en el listón de roble.

-Oi, no hagas eso.-le reprocho.-Si le dejas marcas no te va a ir bien.

-Nyaaaaa.-vuelve a quejarse; pero esta vez posa sus zarpas sobre una de mis latas de aceite y lo arrastra consigo.

-Ey, suelta eso, lo vas a --…

CLANK (n/a: Agh!! los efectos de sonido atacan de nuevo!!)

-…tirar.

Una gran mancha negra de aceite para madera cubre mi cabeza y mi capa de akatsuki, sin mencionar a las marionetas con las que estaba trabajando. Genial. Simplemente genial. ¿Qué mejor manera de continuar con este fascinante y espléndido día?

Y sí, estaba siendo sarcástico.

-Meow…-oigo un nuevo maullido. El causante de este desastre está sobre mí, su cabello con la huella de la reciente caída, en iguales condiciones que el mío.

Se levanta y me mira con culpa en sus ojos azules.

Ey, eso no se vale, es trampa. No puedo enojarme si me mira así. Porque sea o no una molestia y yo quiera o no aceptarlo, este gato, esta máquina amarilla (y ahora también negra) de sonidos insoportables y patas que lo rompen todo, sigue siendo Deidara.

Veo que salta al piso y comienza a alejarse lentamente, dejando un rastro de pisadas negras a su paso.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-me incorporo y lo tomo en mis manos evitando que siga caminando.-Si sales así dejarás marcas por toda la cueva y yo no pienso limpiarlas.

Lo pongo de frente hacia mí y noto que aún conserva esa mirada triste.

-No me mires así, impides que me enfade contigo.-sigue igual.-Ya en serio, déjalo.-continúa.-Que lo dejes, te digo…

Deja de mirarme, pero sólo para bajar la cabeza y las orejas.

-Está bien.-me rindo.-Te perdono.

Rápidamente levanta la vista y me mira con los ojitos que siempre me pone en su forma humana cuando logra que lo disculpe.

Es increíble, pero hasta como gato sigue siendo un manipulador.

Maúlla alegre. Al fin; al menos estará más tranquilo ahora.

-Por lo menos te calmaste.-si los gatos pueden sonreír, estoy seguro de lo está haciendo ahora.-Pero ni creas que hemos terminado.

Noto como su mirada cambia a una de temor, creo que se ha puesto azul…si eso es posible. Pero en todo caso, no se va a salvar de lo que viene ahora.

Me levanto, aún sosteniéndolo.-Tú vienes conmigo.-luego camino hacia la puerta del baño, mientras él forcejea. Tal vez ya entendió lo que voy a hacer.

Entro completamente y cierro la puerta, así no podrá escapar. Lo dejo en el suelo y me acerco a la tina. Abro el grifo y la bañera se comienza a llenar lentamente.

Mientras espero (odio esperar) me quito mi capa sucia de Akatsuki. Tendré que ponerme una nueva y además limpiar ésta. Con lo que odio lavar…

-Bien, a lo que sigue.-digo, ante la vista del baño ya listo. Me pongo en cuclillas y cierro el paso del agua.-Ahora solo me falta un insufrible gato rubio…-volteo.-…que no está ahí.

¿Por qué todo tiene que ser a la mala? Ah bueno, aquí no hay muchos lugares para esconderse, así que no tardaré…pero aun así…

-Deidara, sal ahora mismo.-…sin reacción (n/a: inserten sonido de un dichoso grillo aquí XD). Me levanto y miro hacia las esquinas del cuarto.-No lo hagas más difícil.-Detrás de las cortinas…tampoco.-De una u otra forma te encontraré.

Me agacho para buscar más detenidamente, bajo los cajones donde guardamos las toallas.

Bingo.

-Suficiente de gato y ratón, Deidara.-estiro uno de mis brazos con lo que logro alcanzarlo y sacarlo, no sin que se oponga. Intenta agarrarse de algo, pero sus patas resbalan en el piso de cerámica.-¿Por qué tanto escándalo? Ni que fuera a torturarte.-lo levanto y lo dejo sobre una mesa que está junto al lavamanos.-Ahora quédate ahí, y no intentes nada.

Termino de desvestirme, lo tomo y entro en la bañera trayéndolo conmigo; pero aún no lo obligo a tocar el agua.

-Cuanto menos luches más pronto acabaremos.

-…-

Que extraño…se quedó callado…

-¿Primero intentas la famosa huida a la Harry Houdini y ahora ni un mero maullido?-no es que me queje, pero…-¿Qué te pasa?-como si pudiera siquiera contestarme.

Reparo en que no me observa directamente, sino que en su lugar mira hacia un extremo de la habitación.

-¿Tanto te enfadaste que no me miras a los ojos? ¿O qué?-sigue sin dirigirme la mirada. Tiene la vista gacha y las orejas bajas, pero no parece triste…

Un momento… ¿no será que…?

-¿O acaso…-no creo que sea posible pero…-…es que te da pena?

Siento su corazón latir con más velocidad cuando termino de hablar, y baja aún más la cabeza, si es posible.

-Pff…ja… ¡jajajajajaja! (n/a: oh por Jashin, que raro suena! .) ¡N-no p-puedes estar…hablando en serio! ¡Jajajajajaja!-no me pidan que no me ría, esto es demasiado.-Jaja…ja… ¿Qué pasa?-¿y ahora qué?-¿Por qué me miras así?

Lo miro, en su pequeño rostro felino puedo distinguir los gestos que hace Deidara cuando trata de comprender algo. La pregunta es qué. Y creo que sé la respuesta.

-¿Tan raro es verme reír? Vamos, ni que fuera la primera vez que pasa…-continúa mirándome fijo, a los ojos.-… ¿o sí?

Él maúlla. Me esfuerzo en recordar, ¿en verdad es la primera vez que me río frente a Deidara? (o frente a cualquier persona, dado el caso?)

Lo noto feliz…y ronroneando.

-Como sea, eso no importa ahora.-tomo una esponja y sin previo aviso la paso por sobre su cabeza y su lomo.-Lo que toca ahora es tratar de que vuelvas a tu color original.

Ya no se queja, pero cierra los ojos para que el jabón no los dañe.

-Mmm…es curioso ¿sabes?-levanta sus orejas, atento a mis palabras.-Esta clase de cosas. Soy una marioneta, amo el arte eterno, tengo el doble (o tal vez el triple) de años de lo que aparento, no tengo una gran vida social, y en general soy bastante tranquilo y callado.

-¿Nya?-me observa confundido.

-Lo que trato de decir es que, me mires por donde me mires, soy totalmente opuesto a ti. Lo único que tenemos en común es que ambos estamos en una organización de criminales de clase S, viviendo en un agujero de mala muerte, y rodeados de idiotas.-maúlla…creo que en eso está de acuerdo conmigo.-Y aún así.-vuelvo a pasar la esponja, esta vez para quitar el exceso de champú.-Insisto en ayudarte. Puedes ser un niño hiperactivo, ruidoso, molesto, malcriado, en fin, explosivo para acortar; y sueles sacarme de quicio muy seguido.

Me mira molesto…creo que lo hice enojar.

-A veces me pregunto qué es lo que veo en ti.-después de limpiarme yo también, tomo una toalla y comienzo a secarlo. Salgo y me seco yo también. Suspiro.-Aunque…No sé ni para qué te digo esto, lo más probable es que no puedas entenderme así como estás.

Luego de ponerme los pantalones, me estiro para tomar una toalla de mano y secar mi cabello. Mientras lo hago, le doy un vistazo. Está sentado y quieto en el piso, escrutándome con la mirada. Me le acerco y me agacho junto a él.

-Es mejor que hagamos algo con tu cabello, o seguirás tropezando.-dicho esto, me inclino y busco algo en los cajones.-Aquí está.-una de las cintas rojas que siempre usa para peinarse.-Quédate quieto un momento.-Con un poco de esfuerzo, logro sujetar sus rubias hebras en la clásica media coleta.-Espero que me perdones, soy ninja, no estilista. Pero al menos así no terminarás con más color morado que amarillo.

-Meow…-me contempla, como indagándome.

Aparto la mirada y la dirijo al piso, que aún está lleno de manchas.-Mejor vete, yo tengo que limpiar esto.-me acerco y le abro la puerta, para luego volver a mi lugar.

Voy hacia una esquina y tomo el trapeador, que por cierto tengo ahí desde que me tocó fregar nuestra habitación debido a una maratón de explosivos, provocados por un pequeño cambio de humor de ya-saben-quién.

Cuando me volteo veo que está sentado junto a la puerta abierta.

-¿No fui claro?-cambio mi tono de voz.-Te dije que te fueras.

Me dirige una última ojeada y luego se apresura a salir por la abertura que le dejé.

Y como siempre, yo limpio sus desastres. Que bueno que ya me he acostumbrado.

**Kisame's POV**

No duermo…los gatos me comen…no duermo…

-Kisame ¿quieres dejar eso? Empieza a fastidiar.-la voz de Konan interrumpe mi pesadilla.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?-me doy cuenta de que estoy en el piso, posición fetal.-Err…etto…Konan, ¿hace cuánto que estoy así?

-Una… ¿media hora? Itachi se fue hace mucho.-me levanto y miro a mi alrededor. Es verdad, no hay ni rastro de ese gato negro. Konan continúa su camino a la cocina; me levanto y la sigo de cerca.

-Konan ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, de entre todas las criaturas existentes en este planeta, tenías que transformarlos en gatos?

-Porque no tenía pergaminos de conejos, Kisame.-el sarcasmo no era necesario mujer.

-¡Pero les tengo fobia! ¿Cómo se supone que voy a acercarme a Itachi?

Ella abre el refrigerador y empieza a buscar algo.-Mmm…se me ocurre algo. Pero te parecerá un poco desquiciado.

-¿Qué es? Haré lo que sea.-… ¿sonó muy desesperado? No me importa.

Toma una lata de refresco, la abre y me mira.-Muy simple: No te le acerques.

…Sí claro.-Buen chiste Konan.

-Kisame, escúchame, y escúchame bien.-toma un sorbo de su bebida-Itachi tiene unos… ¿veintitantos? En todo caso, estoy un 99.9 por ciento segura de que puede vivir sin que estés pegado a él por más de veinticuatro horas.

-Pero Konan…

-Por otro lado.-me interrumpe.-Me pregunto cuánto tiempo aguantarás tú.

-¿Yo? Por favor. Tampoco es que sea su sombra.

Ella le da otro sorbo a la lata para luego mirarme con parsimonia.

-Entonces deja de actuar como si lo fueras, Kisame.

-Es sólo que me preocupa…

-Estás saliendo con un tipo que es buscado en los cinco países, y no precisamente por ser una estrella de rock.-bueno, pero tienes que aceptar que sí le va.- ¿De qué puedes preocuparte?

Levanto un dedo y abro la boca para contestar, aunque silencio es lo único que se escucha. Creo que hasta vi pasar una de esas plantas rodadoras del desierto.

-Exacto.-me dice, creo que sólo trata de irritarme.-Así que deja de molestarme y ve a hacer algo productivo.

-¿Algo productivo? ¿Cómo qué?-la verdad, no tengo ningún pasatiempo.

-Lo que sea, con tal de que me dejes en paz. Tengo mangas que leer y personas a quienes amenazar.-…y lo dice tan normal… asusta un poco.

-Ya entendí. Me voy, encontraré algo que hacer…-le digo mientras salgo de la cocina, rumbo a mi habitación.

Grandioso, bueno, supongo que al menos tengo a Samehada… ¡waaaaah! ¡No quiero! ¡No lo soportaré! ¡Quiero a Itachi-san! ¡No soy nada sin él!

_**En la cocina…**_

-¿Cuánto crees que aguante, Konan?-la voz de Pein sonó desde su posición junto al refrigerador.

-Ni idea.

-¿Quieres apostar? Yo digo que dos días.

-Pein, en serio, ya ríndete, siempre pierdes cuando apuestas conmigo. Por otro lado, nah, Kisame es impredecible y además me estarías obligando a votar en su favor.

-Indiscutible, lo acepto. Pero insisto en que hiciste trampa la última vez.

-¿Cómo podría hacer trampa con…? Olvídalo, no importa. Por cierto ¿de qué te escondes?

-De nada, pero me gusta que no noten mi presencia.

-Lo que digas…y luego yo soy la rara…

_**Volviendo con Kisame…**_

¿Qué hago? ¡¿Qué hago?! Debí escuchar a la galleta de la fortuna. Pero ya en serio, ¿quién creería que algo como "Tu pareja se convertirá en tu peor pesadilla" fuera a ser tan literal?

Gatos…ser un niño que huele a pescado no es fácil. Creo que aún tengo cicatrices…

En fin, creo que lo único que puedo hacer ahora es alejarme de ese gato negro. Pero ¡quiero a Itachi!

…

Condenadas ironías.

Ah bueno, lo mejor será que me vaya a mi cuarto…maldición, generalmente cuando estoy nervioso, busco a Itachi. (n/a: Y cuando no lo está, también…)

Primero cancelan el especial de "Bajo la superficie" y ahora esto. Este definitivamente no es mi día. Lo único que falta sería que me quitaran a Samehada… no, mejor no le echo la sal.

Salgo de la sala y camino hasta la habitación que comparto con Itachi…como lo extraño… (n/a: nótese que no ha pasado ni un día n.ñ)

Mientras camino me pongo a pensar en una forma de pasar el tiempo. No hay ningún buen programa a esta hora, y los demás de seguro están con sus propios asuntos…

Supongo que sólo me queda entrenar. Ah, pero entonces debo ir a buscar a Samehada, la dejé en la habitación. Pobrecita a de sentirse sola (n/a: ………sin comentarios…).

Mmm…es extraño, ya llegué hasta la puerta de mi cuarto y no me crucé con alguna de esas bestias peludas. Tal vez mi suerte esté mejorando…

Abro la puerta.

…o tal vez no.

¿Recuerdan lo que dije de las ironías? Pues lo sostengo. Porque en este momento lo que mis ojos aprecian (o no) es al tan famoso gato negro del terror y la discordia, durmiendo sobre mi cama. Más específicamente sobre…

¡¡¡SAMEHADA!!! ¡No puede ser, te han secuestrado! ¡Pero descuida, yo te salvaré, yo te--…!

Me paralizo a media oración cuando siento que algo se mueve dentro de mi rango de visión. Más bien lo que se mueve es el gato negro de la perdición que tiene cautiva a mi preciosa Samehada.

Lo veo levantar la cabeza y girarse para clavar esos ojos rojos en mí.

Ojos… ¿rojos?

Uh-oh. El sharingan está activado.

-Lindo gatito…-comienzo a retroceder lentamente mientras lo veo levantarse y dirigirse hacia mí saltando de la cama.-No le harías daño a un criminal clase S, ¿verdad?…

-Meow.

-¡SÁLVENMEEEEEE~!!!

**Kakuzu's POV**

Luego de escuchar los gritos desesperados veo a Kisame pasar corriendo frente al umbral de mi puerta. Ese tipo necesita terapia.

Me levanto y voy hacia la entrada, pasando a tiempo para ver a Itachi continuar caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo luego de dirigirme una mirada.

Honestamente, no sé por qué les cuesta tanto aceptarlo. Konan usó un jutsu, ellos son gatos por tiempo indefinido, punto.

No hay que pensarlo demasiado para entenderlo.

Por mi parte, debo vigilar a Hidan. Quien ahora está dormido sobre nuestra cama, por cierto. No me ha causado muchos problemas hasta ahora, apenas entró, cayó dormido. Y así ha estado desde entonces.

Suficiente silencio como para permitirme hacer mi trabajo. No le veo el lado malo por ahora.

Tal vez yo sea el único, pero el no tener que escuchar insultos y maldiciones y soportar sacrificios que dejan el lugar cubierto de piso a techo en sangre de quien sea que sea la víctima de Hidan en el momento no me parece una mala visión.

Ah, y la comida para gatos es más barata que la de humanos. Me vendría bien que se queden así un rato más.

Tal vez hasta pueda deshacerme de la plaga de ratas sin pagar un exterminador.

**Zetsu's POV**

-¿Tobi?-llamamos a la habitación desde nuestra posición atravesando la pared.

**No está aquí. **Busquemos de nuevo. **Si ya hemos revisado en todos los lugares a donde iría.** Entonces revisemos los lugares a donde no iría. **Buena idea. Pero, ¿existe tal lugar? **Mhm…buen punto.

**Tal vez los otros sepan algo. **Vale la pena tratar.

_**En la habitación de Sasori…**_

-Malditas manchas de aceite, maldito limpiador, estúpida marca barata del tacaño de Kakuzu…

-Sasori.-el ojimiel levantó la vista de su trabajo de limpieza para ver al hombre-planta saliendo de la pared frente a él.-¿Has visto a Tobi por aquí?

-No, no sé dónde andará.-le dijo sin cambiar su mirada de aburrimiento.-¿No se supone que es tu responsabilidad?

-**Demonios.**-le lanzó una mirada al baño manchado de grasa.-**…Te faltó ahí.-**dicho esto, se retiró dejando que la pared lo tragara.

-…Un esquizofrénico con cabeza de planta carnívora acaba de salir de mi pared para preguntarme sobre su compañero con complejo de niño de seis años que ahora es un gato. Sí, mi vida ha llegado al extremo de la locura. Y ahora estoy hablando solo.

_**Habitación de Kakuzu…**_

Zetsu se asomó en la pared del tesorero.

-Ka…-

-No he visto ni pienso ver a ese engendro negro y naranja, no me molestes.

-**Que sensible. Ya nos vamos.**-y se retiró a seguir buscando.

El enmascarado siguió escribiendo hasta que un pensamiento le cruzó por la cabeza.

-Me pregunto si aun se consideraría canibalismo si se comiera a Tobi en forma de gato…Ah, bueno.-sólo se encogió de hombros y siguió con lo suyo.

_**Habitación de Konan…**_

-Konan-san…

-¿Mh?-la peliazul ni siquiera levantó la vista de su lectura.- ¿Sucede algo Zetsu?

-**¿Además de lo obvio? **No seas grosero. Konan, nos preguntábamos si has visto a Tobi-gato.

-Es obvio que aún no conoces la forma de actuar de Tobi.

-**¿A qué te refieres con eso? **Nos insultas, Konan.**-**la chica suspiró.

-Encuentra a Deidara y encontrarás a Tobi, Zetsu.

Hubo silencio por unos segundos.

-¿Cómo no pensamos en eso antes?-le preguntó a su otra mitad.-**Ni idea.-**ambos desaparecieron antes de reanudar su búsqueda.

Konan levantó la vista hacia donde el bipolar se encontraba hacía unos segundos. Luego volvió la vista a su manga robado.

-Tengo que admitirlo, son buenos en esto.-susurró.-Sólo espero que ellos sigan con el plan…

**00000000000000**

HE VUELTOOOOOO~ *le lanzan un montón de kunais, shurikens y cabezas cibernéticas* GAAAH!! *le pasan a través* Ah…se me olvidó que ahora soy un fantasma…*chiste interno*

Ejem…se preguntarán la razón de haber desaparecido por casi seis meses… la verdad es que tuve un bloqueo de escritora de proporciones apocalípticas, y hasta ahora que he logrado matar a la maldita cosa ¬¬ (o al menos dejarla en coma).

Lo sé, lo sé…"Tanto tiempo y nos das un capítulo tan malo y condenadamente corto?!?" Además de que no pude conseguir la opinión de alguien antes de postearlo u.u espero que no esté muy mal D:

Descuiden, el siguiente será más largo y, con un poco de suerte, tardará menos.

En fin…a los reviews!! Hubo muchos n.n

**.ImaginaryxFriend: **Oh Jashin…este review fue antes de las vacaciones!! u.u; en fin, gracias de nuevo por las amenazas n.n me ayuda a escribir el hecho de sentir que mi vida depende de ello :3 Espero que este capi te guste!

**LaBrujaSay-Say: **Nee-san! Tu imoto actualizó! :D Espero que al menos te sirva para distraerte un poco de los estudios n.n (a ver si puedes escribir tú también xD). Este va dedicado a ti!! OwO~

**Linsa it: **xDD no te preocupes por hacer comentarios largos, a mí me encanta leerlos! OwO Descuida, más adelante habrá KakuHida hasta el hartazgo! xD

**deidara-chan123: **O.O Yo una gran artista?? o///o me halagas, no creo que sea para tanto Espero que te guste este capi también :D

**Yuri-chan-yaoi-fan: **"me habían contado de este fic"…lo haces sonar famoso xDDDD los nekos son hermosos, en especial estos, ne? *w*

**Usagi-Dei: **jejeje xD todos aman a los akatsuki-gatos! 3 el líder en un reality show, sólo Konan sabe en cuál! xDD espero que te guste este capi.

**Vitzel: **Vaya, y pensar que cuando escribí esto apenas si te conocía xDDD Tu locura yaoista me ayudó mucho Vit!! Tú y C-chan me hacen ver mis errores de escritora y me ayudan a mejorar :D Espero que les guste este capi a las dos!!

**Blender Angel: **me alegra mucho que te gustara tanto n.n Dei de gatito es hermoso sin dudas xD tardé en actualizar, pero espero que te guste!

**Escolastica: **No, no, no! No puedes secuestrar a los gatitos, ellos me pertenecen! xD Además de que sin ellos, ya no habría historia jeje, espera y verás, estos semes van a sufrir muuucho owo.

**Dream MoonLight: **muchas gracias por leer y dejar review! Me alegra que te haya hecho reír, y espero que esta parte también!!

He encontrado el negocio perfecto, haré peluches de esos gatitos y me volveré rica!!! XDDD Mwhahahah!!!!

Ok…ya me voy, son las 6.15 de la mañana y no he dormido en toda la noche X.X

Recuerden, sus reviews me mantienen escribiendo!!

Matta ne~!!


End file.
